


Pyrokinesis

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutant Powers, Community: coyote_sga, Gen, Mutants, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's a fire dancer.  Pyrokinetics - she'd met a few - are immune to the stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrokinesis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://coyote-sga.livejournal.com/5470.html?thread=62302&format=light#t62302) as a part of the Coyote SGA AU.

Laura spun the fans around her body, the heat of the dark orange flames almost alive against her skin. She laughed, flinging her head back, as the drums throbbed under her feet, and as she began moving forward, the audience drew back. There were gasps of fear, even some of excitement. Glancing back at the audience, spotting as she twirled around on the stage, arms extended, Laura could see a dark-haired woman leaning forward, curls escaping from a hastily-done ponytail. She leaned forward, whispering something to a man whose eyes weren't quite normal. 

He was a mutant, at least, and maybe she was too. The dark-skinned woman near the stage was. Laura knew who Teyla was, if only from news reports, which mean probably that Ronon guy was around too. What the hell were they doing attending a Renaissance Faire and watching a two-bit performer who worked for tips? They couldn't know--

Time to focus on the dance, shove down a bit of the panic and channel it into the music. She'd almost lost the count; five, six, seven, eight, and there was the flourish that indicated the end of the music was coming right the hell now. Laura flung her arms up, then brought the fans down behind her and posed, backlit by flames, until the last, trailing sounds of the mandolin faded away.

She doused the flames quickly, this time, with a wave of the fans in the air to hide her powers, and lowered them carefully to the ground as darkness fell. Fire fans were expensive, but the minstrels would pick them up and hold them for her. Laura slid off to the side, jumping nimbly off the stage, and as she started to move through the crowd, a strong hand grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up, meeting the slitted eyes of the man she'd seen earlier. "Relax," he growled.

Laura tugged at her arm. "Not easy to do right now," she said.

"We just want to talk," said the dark-haired woman. "I'm Elizabeth Weir."

\--end--


End file.
